I'M CRAZY BECAUSE OF YOU
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [2SHOOT] - [Akashi x Readers] / Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita tentang kisah cintamu yang aneh namun mengesankan bersama dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. /Mind to RnR?/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE-COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING : YOU/Readers x Akashi Seijuurou **

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**I'm Crazy Because Of You © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cintamu yang aneh namun mengesankan bersama seorang Akashi Seijuurou. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M CRAZY BECAUSE OF YOU**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader's POV**

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapanku sekarang. Meski kucoba bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata, namun tetap saja pada akhirnya beberapa tetesan bening lolos membasahi wajahku. Sakit sekali rasanya saat melihat kekasih kita sendiri sedang bermesraan dengan gadis lain. Ia mengecup bibir si gadis diiringi senyuman lembut yang biasanya hanya diberikan untukku saja. Namun sekarang ia telah memberikannya pada gadis lain. Sungguh sesak dan menyakitkan!

Tanpa sadar aku meremas gelas yang sedang kugenggam, membuat tanganku menghangat karena cairan kental merah mulai mengalir disana. Bahkan aku tak menyadari luka itu, karena bagiku luka di dalam hati ini lebih parah dibandingkan luka apapun yang pernah kualami.

Oh Tuhan … Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak dan langsung melabrak mereka saat ini juga. Namun akal sehatku masih berjalan, sehingga aku tak jadi mengambil tindakan gegabah dan memalukan seperti itu. Meski perasaan serta pikiranku kacau balau, dengan terpaksa aku mundur dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"[name] …" Seseorang memanggil namaku.

Sejenak aku menghentikan langkah tanpa membalikkan tubuhku ke belakang. Aku tahu suara ini. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. Kondisiku jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin ia melihat keadaanku seperti ini. Tidak boleh!

Aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri darinya. Namun ia dengan cepat menarik lenganku sehingga membuatku terhunyung ke belakang tubuhnya. Ia mencengkram lenganku erat, membuatku meringis merasakan sakit. Ditambah dengan luka di tanganku yang telah berlumuran darah karena dibiarkan begitu saja, tanpa takut terkena infeksi. Sempurna sekali hidupku!

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya lelaki berambut _crimson_ yang sekarang menatapku tajam seolah hendak menelanku hidup-hidup.

Perlu kukenalkan lelaki ini terlebih dahulu? Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan dengan singkat mengenai siapa ia dan apa hubunganku dengannya.

Namanya _**Akashi Seijuurou**_. Ia adalah teman sekelas sekaligus tetanggaku, karena _apartment_ milik kami saling berdekatan. Sifatnya menyebalkan. Selalu mengatur dan seenaknya sendiri seakan ia adalah seorang raja. Namun anehnya semua orang—termasuk aku, tak bisa sedikitpun menolak ataupun melawan perintahnya. Entah sihir dan kekuatan magis apa yang ia gunakan! Yang jelas, aku tak begitu suka padanya. Sehingga setiap waktu aku mencoba untuk menghindar, karena aku sudah tak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya.

Lantas sekarang takdir apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku? Mengapa lelaki ini tiba-tiba ada disini? Padahal sudah beberapa hari aku telah berhasil lepas dari jeratnya, namun ternyata kami malah dipertemukan pada situasi dan kondisi yang tidak tepat. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari dunia detik ini juga.

"Ikut aku!" Akashi menarik tanganku dengan kasar—berjalan pergi menuju sebuah mobil yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan kami.

Sepertinya ia marah karena aku hanya diam saja tak memberikan respon apapun padanya. Aku tak peduli. Sungguh! Yang aku ingin lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis, mengeluarkan beban dan rasa sakit yang mendera hatiku. Hanya dengan begitu, aku akn sedikit lebih baik. Bukankah wanita memang selalu melakukan itu? Menangis sebagai ekspresi luapan kesedihan ataupun kebahagiaan. Dan tangisanku kali ini adalah sebuah tangisan yang sarat akan luka serta kepedihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAKK**

Pintu _apartment_ terbuka kasar. Akashi masih menyeretku masuk ke dalam. Mendudukkan tubuhku diatas sofa ruang tengah _apartment_ miliknya. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Sikapku masih sama. Hanya diam sembari menangis tanpa suara. Tatapan mataku hampa dan kosong seolah raga tanpa nyawa. Kejadian tadi masih terbayang jelas di pikiranku, membuat rasa sakit di dadaku kian parah saja.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras. Mencoba mengendalikan emosi yang meluap-luap. Tangisanku kian menjadi. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, menyembunyikan sisi lemah diriku yang selama ini selalu ditutupi dari semua orang. Tak sadar bahwa darah yang senantiasa mengalir di tanganku sekarang mengotori wajahku, bercampur dengan air mata yang menetes kian banyak.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" Lirihku di tengah isak tangis. Tak menyadari kehadiran Akashi yang telah berjongkok di depanku sembari membawa sebuah kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Berhentilah menangis seperti orang bodoh!" Ujar Akashi tajam dan dingin—membuatku terkejut, namun aku memilih diam tak menanggapi ucapannya.

Kedua tanganku ditarik secara paksa. Akashi memegangi tangan kananku yang terluka. Membersihkannya dengan antiseptic tanpa kelembutan sedikitpun, membuatku meringis merasakan perih. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, dingin dan menakutkan seperti biasa.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh." Ucap Akashi. Ia masih mengobati luka di tanganku, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh tanya akan maksud ucapannya itu. "Lupakan ia dan jadilah milikku! Aku tak akan pernah membuatmu terluka seperti apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu." Imbuhnya bernada perintah serta menunjukkan keseriusan yang membuat mulutku sedikit terbuka karena terkejut dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulunya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Akashi?" Tanyaku memastikan, meski aku sudah sangat jelas menangkap ucapannya tadi.

"Bodoh!" Akashi memukul kepalaku pelan. Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya di hari ini ia mengatakan aku bodoh. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali! Hariku seakan bertambah buruk karena bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang tanganku telah diperban rapi setelah sebelumnya diolesi obat merah. Akashi mengusap wajahku menggunakan sehelai tisu basah yang langsung menyebarkan kesegaran ketika mengenai kulit. Kedua mata kami saling bertatapan, membuatku sedikit risih sehingga aku memalingkan wajah ke samping kiri. Namun ia menahan wajahku agar tetap saling menatap lurus dengannya. Dan keanehan pun terjadi. Jantungku berdetak cepat tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Oh Tuhan … Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Aku tak akan mengatakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Akashi merangkum pipi kananku, "Ucapanku adalah mutlak. Dan kau tak bisa menolak ataupun melawannya. Mengerti?" Manik heterokromnya menajam, namun berubah menjadi lembut yang membuatku kian bingung dan tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Akashi? Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Ujarku jujur meluapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku sedari tadi. Ya, aku merasa lelaki ini berbeda. Tak seperti biasanya.

**CUPP**

Sebuah kecupan lembut dan ringan mendarat di bibirku. Kinerja jantungku seakan berhenti saat ini juga, nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan, mataku membulat sempurna akibat perlakuan Akashi yang dengan tiba-tiba menciumku.

"Aku mencintaimu, [name]." Ungkap Akashi kembali membuatku terkejut.

Oh Tuhan … Sepertinya hari ini Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati karena serangan jantung. Begitu banyak kejutan yang terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana untuk menanggapinya.

**CUPP**

Akashi kembali mengecup bibirku.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku. Tak ada siapapun yang boleh menyentuhmu, kecuali aku." Bisik Akashi seduktif—tepat di telingaku, membuat bulu kudukku meremang seketika.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Akashi!" Aku mencoba mendorong tubuh Akashi, ketika merasakan sentuhan bibirnya di leherku.

"Kenapa?" Akashi menatapku tajam seakan tak suka karena kegiatannya terganggu.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah, "A-aku tak mengerti. Aku bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Aku—"

**CUPP**

Akashi menghentikan ucapanku dengan ciumannya. Namun kali ini bukan ciuman ringan dan lembut, melainkan ciuman yang berhasrat. Ia melumat, menghisap, serta menggigit bibirku tanpa jeda. Ia sama sekali tak memberikan waktu untukku mengambil nafas meski hanya sedetik. Ia benar-benar ingin membunuhku jika caranya seperti ini.

"Hahh … Hahh … Hahh …" Nafasku terengah ketika akhirnya Akashi melepaskan ciuman. Sedangkan ia bersikap tenang dan biasa saja seolah tak berdosa setelah membuatku hampir mati karena kehabisan nafas. Dasar iblis merah yang satu ini!

"Kau gila, Akashi." Ujarku kemudian, setelah berhasil mengatur nafas dengan normal.

"Aku gila karenamu." Ujar Akashi ringan, tak peduli dengan rona merah yang telah menghiasi wajah hingga ke telingaku saat ini. "Kau harus bertanggungjawab, [name]!" Ia menatapku tajam dan penuh arti.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus bertanggungjawab? Ka-kau aneh. A-aku mau pulang." Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, berniat pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.

**GREPP**

Tanganku tercekal. Akashi mencengkram pergelangan tanganku begitu erat sehingga aku tak bisa pergi sesuai keinginan dan rencana sebelumnya. Ah yang benar saja! Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh iblis merah ini?

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur, [name]." Akashi menarik tanganku hingga tubuhku menabrak dada bidangnya. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggangku, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi melingkari punggungku.

Bagus sekali! Sekarang aku tak bisa bergerak dan pergi kemanapun dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Le-lepaskan aku! A-aku harus pulang. Hari sudah malam, besok kita harus pergi sekolah." Aku berusaha keras lepas dari pelukkannya, namun sia-sia. Ia sama sekali tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini!" Ujarnya yang sontak saja membuatku terkejut. Lagi dan lagi, lelaki ini membuat kejutan.

"Ka-kau benar-benar gila, Akashi. Aku tak mau. Aku harus pulang." Aku bergerak gelisah di dalam pelukkannya.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Karena ucapanku adalah mutlak. Kau lupa itu, [name]?" Ujar Akashi bernada sarkastik.

"Ta-tapi—Kyaaaa … Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi?" Aku memekik keras ketika merasakan tubuhku melayang karena Akashi tiba-tiba menggendongku ala _bridal style_—berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRUKK**

Tubuhku terhempas diatas tempat tidur. Akashi menyeringai melihat wajah pucat dan ketakutanku. Sial, dia benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku mencoba melarikan diri, namun lagi-lagi ia berhasil menghentikanku. Bahkan sekarang aku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun karena tubuhnya menindihku dari atas, kedua tanganku dicengkram erat olehnya. Oh Tuhan … Aku bagaikan seekor burung kecil yang terjebak bersama seekor kucing liar.

"A-akashi, le-lepaskan aku!" Pintaku dengan tatapan memohon yang sama sekali tak dipedulikannya.

"Nah [name], sekarang aku akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu. Bersiaplah!" Ujar Akashi sembari menyeringai—membuat perasaanku bertambah kacau dan tak karuan.

Oh _shit_! Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau ia sangatlah tampan bila dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini? [Name], hentikan! Ini bukan waktunya kau mengagumi ketampanan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Waktunya sungguh tidak tepat.

"A-akashi, jangaaaan!" Pekikku keras ketika merasakan sentuhan intens serta gigitannya yang menyakitkan di leherku. Tck, ia benar-benar agresif! Aku salah besar karena sempat melamun tadi.

"Berhenti berteriak, [name]!" Perintah Akashi. "Diam dan jangan banyak melawan lagi! Atau aku akan melakukannya dengan kasar." Ia mulai mengancam diiringi tatapannya yang sangat menakutkan.

'Tuhan … Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Siapapun, tolong akuuuuuuu!' Jeritku dalam hati—frustasi dan putus asa karena tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi iblis satu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya? #smirk**

**Just 2SHOOT!**

**Mind to review _minna-san_ ;-) ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIRING : YOU/Readers x Akashi Seijuurou**

**. **

**RATED : M**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**I'm Crazy Because Of You © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita tentang kisah cintamu yang aneh namun mengesankan bersama dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 2 (Ending) ~**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**[Musim Panas…]**

**Third Person's POV**

"Aduh … Tubuhku terasa terbakar. Apakah neraka sedang bocor sehingga hari ini begitu panas begini?" Kau mengeluh dan menggerutu akan kondisi cuaca yang tak bersahabat akhir-akhir ini.

Kau mengibas-ngibaskan buku ditanganmu sembari duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang terletak di taman sekolah. Keringat mengalir membasahi dahi hingga ke leher jenjangmu. Membuatmu nampak terlihat _sexy _dimata orang lain, termasuk penglihatan sepasang manik heterokrom yang tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan menarik tersebut.

"Aishh … Gerah sekali. Aku tak tahan. Rasanya ingin melompat ke kolam es saat ini juga." Kau kembali mengeluh sembari menyeka keringat di dahi serta lehermu dengan telapak tangan.

Sebuah senyum simpul terpampang di wajah tampan lelaki berambut _crimson_ yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari keberadaaanmu. Ia merasa tingkahmu begitu lucu dan menarik di matanya, sehingga sejak tadi pandangannya tak berpindah kearah lain. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik tubuh mungilmu dengan penuh perhatian, mendengarkan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir tipimu tanpa melewatkannya sedikitpun. Semua yang ada pada gadis itu membuatnya tak ingin beranjak pergi kemanapun.

"Ahaaa!" Kau menjentikkan jarimu ketika mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang di kepalamu. Dan memang benar begitu adanya. Kau mendapatkan ide yang akan membuatmu keluar dari masalah kali ini. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahmu. Perlahan bangkit dari tempat dudukmu seraya berkata: "Lebih baik berenang sebenar di kolam renang. Jam segini pasti sedang sepi. Lagian jam istirahat kan masih cukup lama. Aku bisa bersantai sejenak disana."

"Sei-_chan_, sedang apa disini?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam, berwajah cantik—menghampiri lelaki berambut _crimson_ yang masih asyik mengamati objek menarik baginya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Sei-_chan_—singkat dan dingin. "Ada apa kau kemari, Reo?" Kini tatapan matanya beralih pada sosok yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, karena sosokmu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kami menunggumu di ruang OSIS. Bukankah kita harus melakukan rapat ketika jam istirahat?" Ucapan Reo ini membuat dahinya sedikit mengernyit.

Ah, kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu? Biasanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah melupakan sesuatu hal sekecil apapun. Namun kali ini ia telah melupakan sesuatu hal penting karena terjebak oleh pesona seorang gadis manis yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kita rapat sekarang." Akashi melangkah meninggalkan Reo yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Bingung, heran, itulah yang lelaki itu rasakan melihat tingkah Akashi yang tak biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"[_Full Name_] … Semoga kau betah tinggal disini. Jika ada perlu bantuan, jangan sungkan memintanya padaku. Aku akan berusaha membantumu sesuai kemampuanku. Aku tinggal di sebelah _apartment_mu." Kau tersenyum ramah sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada sosok lelaki yang tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapanmu.

"Akashi Seijuurou. _Yoroshiku_." Ujar si lelaki tampan bernada dingin—membalas uluran tanganmu.

"Baiklah. Selamat beristirahat! Aku masuk dulu." Ujarmu masih tersenyum sedikit canggung karena menerima respon dingin dari lelaki itu. Kau melangkah masuk ke dalam _apartment_mu yang terletak tepat disamping _apartment_ miliknya sembari menggerutu pelan—merasa kesal akan sikapnya yang tak menyenangkan.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih mudah memperhatikanmu dari dekat, [_Full Name_]." Akashi menyeringai kemudian melangkah masuk ke _apartment_ baru yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya mulai dari sekarang.

Semenjak Akashi melihatmu pertama kali, ia sama sekali tak bisa melupakan bayang-bayangmu dari kepalanya. Berputar terus bagaikan sebuah kaset perekam. Terus melekat di dalam otaknya. Bagaimana gerak-gerikmu saat itu, caramu berbicara, senyuman yang terkembang di bibirmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu membuat seorang Akashi tak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam.

Memang terdengar berlebihan. Namun itu adalah kenyataan yang terjadi. Sehingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke _apartment_ yang dekat dengan tempat tinggalmu, agar lebih mudah mengamati serta memperhatikan semua gerak-gerikmu.

Ketika seorang Akashi Seijuurou tertarik akan sesuatu, maka ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dengan cara apapun—termasuk dirimu. Ia akan melakukan segala cara demi menjadikanmu sebagai miliknya. Sebut saja ia gila. Karena memang ia telah tergila-gila padamu sejak pertama kali pandangan matanya menangkap sosokmu saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi's POV**

Aku memang sudah gila karena gadis itu. Pikiran dan tindakanku yang biasanya penuh perhitungan, sekarang berubah menjadi tak menentu jika sudah berhubungan dengannya. Aku selalu tak bisa mengendalikan diri ketika melihatnya berada di dekatku. Siapa yang tak akan tahan jika kalian melihat seorang makhluk mungil yang memiliki sepasang manik indah dihiasi helaian bulu mata yang lentik, pipinya yang lembut dan kenyal seolah mengundangku untuk mendaratkan kecupan berulang kali disana. Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tipis berwarna _peach_ begitu menggoda dan _sexy _dimataku, hingga membuatku ingin melumat, menyesap, serta mengulumnya hingga ia kehabisan nafas seperti semalam.

Ah, [_name_] … Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku gila! Bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu saat itu, kau telah berhasil menarik perhatianku. Sehingga sekarang aku tak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandangan serta perhatianku pada gadis lain. Apakah kau seorang penyihir, [_name_]? Sepertinya aku telah terjerat oleh sihir dan pesona yang kau miliki.

Aku memandang sosok gadis mungil yang kini tengah tertidur lelap disampingku. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan kelelahan. Keringat membasahi dahi serta lehernya—membuatku menelan ludah melihat pemandangan ini. Ia sangat terlihat menggoda di mataku, sehingga aku ingin kembali memakannya seperti semalam.

Seketika sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahku ketika mengingat kejadian panas yang kami lakukan semalam. Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku bisa menjadikan ia milikku. Meski aku melakukannya dengan paksaan dan tekanan. Sungguh aku tak peduli! Yang jelas mulai sekarang ia adalah milikku. Dengan begitu ia tak akan bisa pergi dariku. Aku telah memberikan tanda kepemilikanku padanya. Sebuah tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa [_Full Name_] hanyalah milik Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan lelaki lain.

"_Ohayou_, [_name_]." Sapaku ketika bulu lentik matanya bergerak—mulai terbangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"A-akashi …" Pekiknya terkejut. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Wajahnya seketika berubah pucat dan gelisah, segera menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh kami. Setelah itu sebuah helaan nafas lega mengalun dari bibirnya ketika mengetahui bahwa pakaian kami masih lengkap membalut tubuh masing-masing.

"Apa kau mengharapkan lebih dari yang aku lakukan semalam, [_name_]?" Tanyaku seduktif disertai seringai. Dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan oleh tangannya di pipiku.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Akashi? Kau jahat. Kau pikir aku gadis murahan yang bisa kau perlakukan seenaknya begitu?" Isakan tangis mulai lolos dari bibirnya.

Apa aku telah menyakiti gadis ini? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan fatal karena telah memaksanya semalam? Demi Tuhan! Aku hanya ingin ia menjadi milikku. Itu saja.

Jangan salah sangka! Semalam aku hanya mencium serta mencumbunya saja, mengecap serta memberikan beberapa _kissmark_ di lehernya. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Kami tidak sampai melakukan hal seperti yang biasa dilakukan pasangan suami-istri. Meski memang aku sangat menginginkan hal itu juga. Namun aku tak ingin merusak gadis yang aku cintai karena nafsu yang menguasai diriku.

"[_name_] …" Aku mencoba meraih wajahnya, namun ia menghindar dengan cara berpaling kearah lain.

Hatiku sakit menerima penolakan darinya. Aku tak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun, dan memang aku tak menerima penolakan bentuk apapun. Lalu gadis ini? Beraninya ia menolakku. Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menjadikan ia milikku seutuhnya, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan darinya.

"Aku membencimu, Akashi." Lirihnya di tengah isak tangis. Membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

**DEGG**

Ucapanmu kembali menusuk hatiku, [_name_]. Tak bisakah sedikitpun kau melihat kearahku? Tak bisakah kau menganggap keberadaanku selama ini? Aku telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menarik perhatianmu, namun semua terasa sia-sia saja. Kau tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikanmu padaku. Bahkan ketika kau menjalin hubungan cinta dengan lelaki brengsek itu, aku tetap berdiri tegar disampingmu. Menjadi sahabat dan pendengar yang baik untukmu. Tapi salahkah aku mengharapkan lebih dari itu? Salahkah aku, [_name_]?

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, [_name_]." Ucapku sungguh-sungguh. Meraih wajahnya agar menghadap kearahku. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Percayalah padaku dan izinkan aku untuk memasuki hatimu!" Kali ini aku merasa bodoh karena berkata dan bersikap seperti pengemis dihadapan seorang gadis. Sungguh bukan diriku yang biasanya!

"A-akashi …" Ia menatapku tak percaya. Ragu dan bingung. Itulah arti dari tatapan matanya padaku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya dengan semua yang aku katakan padamu?" Tanyaku tegas—membelai pipinya dengan ibu jariku. Mata heterokromku menatapnya lekat, meminta jawaban pasti dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Ia menundukkan wajahnya. "A-aku baru saja mengalami hal buruk. Ini terlalu cepat untukku, Akashi. Kuharap kau mengerti." Lirihnya memberikan jawaban.

"Akupun ingin kau mengerti diriku, [name]." Ujarku bernada dingin. Sungguh, kini aku merasa kesal dengan sifat keras kepala dan keegoisannya. "Pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Pernahkah kau melihatku selama ini? Padahal aku senantiasa berada disampingmu. Menemanimu dalam keadaan apapun." Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, aku bersikap diluar karakterku yang biasanya. Berbicara panjang lebar dan _mellow_ begini sungguh seperti bukan diriku saja.

Kulihat tubuhnya menegang sejenak, matanya sedikit membulat. Terkejut mendengar hal yang kuucapkan barusan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat kemudian berkata: "Maafkan aku, Akashi."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, namun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu itu aku kembali berkata: "Pergilah! Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku pastikan kau tak akan melihatku lagi mulai dari sekarang.

**BLAMM**

Dan akhirnya aku terdiam di balik pintu kamar mandi. Merenungi kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulutku. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Bodoh! Sial! Aku hanya bisa mengumpat pada diriku sendiri, menyadari kebodohan yang telah kulakukan.

Bukankah dengan ucapanku barusan, kesempatan untuk memilikinya akan menghilang begitu saja? Dan itu terjadi karena kebodohanku sendiri. Ah, sejak kapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang jenius menjadi bodoh seperti ini?

Sejak aku jatuh cinta. Sejak aku tergila-gila padanya. Ya, sejak saat itulah kepribadianku seakan berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Kau telah membuat hidupku kacau, [_name_].

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Third Person's POV**

Ucapan terakhir Akashi membuat pikiran serta perasaanmu tak menentu. Sejak lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, kau sama sekali tak merubah posisimu. Masih terduduk diatas tempat tidur dengan kepala tertunduk. Kau memikirkan semua ucapan Akashi, menelaahnya secara hati-hati, hingga akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa memang selama ini hanya ialah yang selalu berada disampingmu dalam keadaan apapun. Meski sifat yang ia miliki sangat menyebalkan setiap waktu.

Namun jika dipikir lagi, selama kau bersamanya … Ia tak pernah membuatmu sedih apalagi menangis. Kebanyakan ia selalu membuatmu kesal dan marah, namun tak jarang juga ia membuatmu tersenyum cerah.

Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Semua hal yang Akashi lakukan selama ini telah menunjukkan bahwa ia memang mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Bukan hanya main-main saja. Kau mungkin terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka untuk menyadari perasaan seseorang. Dan kini kau menyesal karena telah membuat lelaki itu terluka juga kecewa oleh sikap serta ucapanmu.

**CKLEKK**

Suara pintu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok Akashi yang tengah bertelanjang dada sembari mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil.

**GLEKK**. Kau menelan ludah melihat pemandangan dihadapanmu kini. Akashi benar-benar terlihat sangat sexy. Oh, _damn it_! Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri karena telah terpesona oleh sosok lelaki tampan berkulit putih itu, hingga pandangan matamu tak bisa beralih sedikitpun darinya. Dan kini Akashi memandang kearahmu. Kalian saling menatap dengan sorot mata berbeda.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi." Ujarnya dingin. Melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

"A-akashi, maafkan aku!" Ujarmu berusaha keras mengeluarkan suara yang seakan tercekat di tenggorokkan.

"Hm. Sekarang pergilah! Bukankah kau juga harus pergi ke sekolah?" Ucapannya kali ini terdengar menyakitkan di telingamu. Secara terang-terangan ia telah mengusirmu.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. A-aku sungguh egois selama ini. Maafkan aku, Akashi." Kau mulai terisak—memandangi punggung tegapnya. Sulit sekali menahan kristal bening yang memaksa keluar dari matamu.

Sejenak ia menghela nafas, "Jangan menangis! Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menderita selama ini. Aku akan segera pergi jika—"

"TIDAK." Ujarmu keras memotong ucapan Akashi. "A-aku mohon jangan pergi. A-aku bersedia membuka hatiku untukmu. Aku percaya padamu. Jadi, jangan pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri." Suaramu terdengar lirih.

Akashi nampak menegang mendengar ucapanmu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearahmu, berjalan mendekat kemudian menarik tubuhmu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu, [_name_]?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja." Jawabmu sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah. Kau tak akan bisa menarik kembali ucapanmu itu, [_name_]." Ia mengecup lehermu dengan lembut—membuat erangan kecil lolos dari mulutmu. "Aku mencintaimu ..." Kini bibirnya menyentuh bibirmu. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Jauh berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan semalam.

Kaupun membalas ciumannya. Ragu. Namun pada akhirnya kaupun terbawa suasana yang tercipta tanpa sengaja. Membuatmu terlena dan lupa bahwa lelaki berambut merah itu adalah jelmaan iblis yang selalu bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun demi mendapatkan keinginannya.

Kini tanpa kau sadari, posisi kalian telah berubah. Tubuhmu berada diatas tempat tidur dengan tubuh Akashi yang berada diatasmu. Ciuman kalian semakin panas dan liar. Bahkan telah berubah menjadi lumatan, hisapan, dan gigitan yang menciptakan suara decak lidah menggairahkan. Tangan nakalnya tak tinggal diam, menelusuri serta menyentuh seluruh bagian di tubuhmu hingga bagian sensitif yang seharusnya tak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun—kecuali dirimu sendiri.

"[_name_] … Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat menginginkanmu saat ini …" Ujarnya ketika ciuman berakhir dan meninggalkan benang saliva tipis diantara mulut kalian. Ia membelai pipimu lembut, menatap matamu dalam, kemudian kau melihat sebuah senyuman langka di wajah tampannya. Senyuman tulus dan cerah yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan selama ini.

**GLEKK**. Kau kembali menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika sebelah tangannya telah meraup dadamu perlahan seakan alunan musik mellow yang menghanyutkan. Kau berusaha keras agar tak mendesah akibat perlakuannya itu. Sangat memalukan jika kau sampai mengeluarkan desahan, karena dengan kata lain kau menyukai perlakuannya pada tubuhmu.

"A-akashi …" Kau menahan tangan Akashi yang masih asyik bermain di dadamu, agar gerakannya terhenti. "I-ini terlalu cepat. A-aku perlu waktu lebih banyak, karena aku belum siap untuk melakukannya." Kepalamu tertunduk takut membuat lelaki itu marah atau kecewa seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat darinya, "Kau benar. Maafkan aku yang terlalu memaksakan kehendakku seenaknya. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap dan menerimaku sepenuh hatimu." Ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibirmu—berguling kesampingmu sembari memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"A-akashi …" Panggilmu ragu-ragu. Ia menoleh kearahmu seakan menunggu kelanjutan kata yang akan kau ucapkan, "A-aku janji kau tak akan menunggu terlalu lama. Karena aku akan berusaha keras untuk segera membuka hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu."

"Hm, aku akan sabar menunggu." Ia menarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukkannya—mencium rambutmu berulang kali.

"Apa kita tak akan pergi ke sekolah?" Pertanyaanmu ini seakan mengingatkannya akan rutinitas yang seharusnya kalian lakukan. Ia menatap wajahmu yang lebih rendah darinya, mendekatkan diri untuk menyesap manis bibirmu yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Kau hanya memejamkan mata—membiarkan lelaki itu menciummu.

"Sepertinya kita tak usah pergi ke sekolah hari ini." Bisiknya mesra tepat di telingamu. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu hari ini." Dan iapun kembali mengunci bibir tipismu tanpa membiarkan kesempatan untukmu menjawab atau memberikan respon apapun.

Ah, sepertinya hari-harimu akan sangat melelahkan menghadapi iblis merah yang satu itu. Iblis merah yang mulai detik ini telah menjadi kekasihmu. Menerobos masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu secara paksa dan seenaknya saja. Namun itu tak menjadi masalah. Karena kaupun menginginkan eksistensinya di dalam hidupmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Inilah akhir kisah cinta kalian dengan Akashi.**

**Errr ... Aneh ya? Hahaha ... Aku juga aneh sendiri pas baca. #Garuk-garuk kepala, padahal aku sendiri yang bikin cerita#**

**Thanks for reading and see u later in the other fanfiction :-)**


End file.
